Experimento Hyuuga
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: Sakura se siente sola y Neji decide ayudarla, aunque él no es el más adecuado para sanar un corazón roto. ¿Conseguirá guiarla en la dirección correcta? NejixSaku. One-shot. R&R!


_**One-shot... se que debería actualizar los otros fics antes, pero tuve la idea de repente y decidí escribirlo antes de que se me olvide jeje...**_

_***insert usual disclaimer***_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura suspiró teatralmente. Ya estaba cansada y, para ser honesta, un poco deprimida. Ino se había casado hacía un mes con Sai, todavía no lo podía entender. _InoPig_ se había casado antes que ella!... y ahora Hinata ataba lazos con Naruto... es decir, Naruto se casaba antes que ella. Ok, no estaba un poco deprimida, estaba al borde del abismo emocional. Y para colmo, hacía apenas unas horas, Ino le comunicaba alegremente que estaba embarazada. El abismo emocional acababa de reírse de ella... a carcajadas.

No les tenía envidia, todo lo contrario, se alegraba mucho por ellos. Eran sus amigos después de todo.  
Pero, a pesar de que ellos intentaban integrarla, su felicidad solo le hacía daño. Tanta alegría solo acentuaba su soledad, el vacío que la mantenía despierta hasta las primeras horas del amancer. Lo peor de todo, lo que más dolía, era la absoluta certeza que su soledad solo tenía un culpable, ella misma.  
Su tonto corazón, roto y hecho girones, se negaba a sanar. "¿Cuanto dolor puede soportar una sola alma?" se había preguntado muchas veces.  
Ahora, tantos años después de perder a Sasuke, simplemente no podía seguir adelante. A sus 25 años era lo suficientemente madura para saber que su soledad podía llegar a un estado de detestable perpetuidad.

Resopló de pura impotencia. Si pudiera tener un hijo, como Ino, ya no se sentiría sola. Volvió a resoplar, está vez burlándose de su propia mente, ¿acaso estaba fuera de sus cabales? Ella era una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea, Lady Tunade había dicho que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle. Dejar que esos pensamientos egoistas invadan su mente era una falta de respeto hacia a su intelecto.  
Pero, pensó Sakura, tenía todo el derecho de permitirse unos cuantos minutos de autocompasión. Ella siempre había mostrado su fortaleza, desde la promesa hecha a Naruto años atrás, se había propuesto no ser la carga de nadie. Ahora, era parte de ella. Dirigiendo el área de pediatría del hospital de Konoha, Sakura siempre mostraba su fachada de seguridad, una máscara que había aprendido a llevar. Pero de vez en cuando, cuando las sonrisas de los niños a quienes curaba la abrumaban demasiado y la hacían desear algo que no podría tener, venía a este lugar... al área de entrenamiento nº3, volvía a sus recuerdos del equipo 7.  
Y allí estaba de nuevo, buscando memorias que le ayudaran a seguir...

_SWOOSH! TAK!  
_

Dos shuriken volaron sobre su cabeza y se inscrustaron en el árbol donde ella descansaba.

Neji Hyuuga maldijo por lo bajo al ver el cabello rosa que estaba justo debajo de sus shurikens, esa mujer se las ingeniaba para darle más dolores de cabeza de los que tenía derecho cualquier ser humano. Sin ir más lejos, apenas dos semanas atrás, habían regresado de una misión de reconocimiento y se habían atrasado dos días más de lo que él había planeado. ¡Dos días! Nunca le había pasado antes. Y todo por culpa de Sakura Haruno.  
Habían llegado a la aldea que se encontraba en la mismísima frontera del país del Fuego, su misión era saber si eran leales a ellos o al país vecino. Cuando se identificaron, los aldeanos los recibieron alegremente y durante los días de estadia no pudieron detectar nada ni remotamente sospechoso. Para cuando Neji estuvo listo para regresar, Sakura tenía una fila de al menos 15 niños con alguna dolecia, esperando para que "la doctora bonita" los curara. Si bien debía admitir que era bonita, ese no era motivo para retrasar la misión. Neji había protestado pero Sakura se había salido con la suya...y Lee babeando a su alrededor en vez de darle la razón a él. Realmente odiaba cuando Lee se paseaba alrededor de la muchacha como un perro enamorado, tanta demostración de afecto cursi le hacía doler el estómago, pero el pobre no tenía oportunidad, pensó Neji con un pequeña e inperseptible sonrisa.

"De que te ries, idiota" siseó Sakura al verlo acercarse.

"Haruno, sé que eres inteligente, pero sentarte a contemplar el paisaje en medio de un campo de entrenamiento no lo prueba", dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba pesadamente junto a ella a la sombra del árbol.

"Neji Hyuuga, que placer encontrate por aquí"

"El sarcasmo no se te da bien, Haruno"

"Entonces sigue entrenando... yo y mis pensamientos no somos buena compañia" dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a la cara.

Neji volteó y sus ojos plateados se concentraron en el perfil de la chica. Estaba triste.  
El muchacho se movió en su lugar con incomodidad, no sabía si debía decirle algo o preguntarle qué le pasaba.

_Demonios, soy un ninja... y no nos entrenan para estas cosas_, pensó Neji contrariado.

"No tienes que decir nada, solo continua con tu entrenamiento, ¿quieres? dijo Sakura sin inflexiones en su voz.

Ahora Neji estaba molesto, no solo había detectado por donde andaban sus pensamientos sino que lo había etiquetado como insensible. Bueno, quizás era un poco insensible pero realemnte estaba preocupado por ella, el hecho de no encontrar las palabras... en realidad, nunca sabía qué decirle cuando estaba frente a ella, solo le salían respuestas monosilábicas.  
Reuniendo coraje y paciencia en cantidades iguales, Neji preguntó:

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

La chica lo miró extrañada, él no solía usar su nombre de pila.

"Nada importante, Neji" ella lo llamaba por su nombre desde hacía muchos años, al principio fue solo para molestarlo, luego se tranformó en costumbre.

"Debe ser importante, sino no estarías con esa cara" dijo Neji cortante "... ¿confías en mí?" preguntó en un tono un poco más suave. Sakura asintió sin pensarlo. Ese simple gesto, sin atisbo de vacilación, le produjo una cálida sensación en medio del pecho. "Entonces cuéntame"

"Estoy sola"

"Eso no es cierto, tienes a tus amigos... en realidad, todos estamos contigo"

"Refraseo: me _siento _sola" contestó la chica mirándolo atentamente. "Se que todos me aprecian y están a mi lado, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento sola y vacía."

Neji maldijo mentalmente al desgraciado Uchiha, quién dejó que una chica alegre y sin preocupaciones se convertiese en la mujer que estaba ahora junto a él. Para alguien ajeno a Sakura Haruno, ella no había cambiado mucho, pero para quien la conociera desde niños, como él, notaría la infinita tristeza que atisbaba desde las profundidades de sus ojos verdes cuando ella se bajaba sus defensas.

"Sé lo que estas pensando" dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, Neji murmuró algo como _"Se te está haciendo costumbre"_, pero Sakura prosiguió, "esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke"

Por algun motivo ajeno a su entendimiento, el escuchar a Sakura pronunciar ese nombre lo enfermaba.

"Tiene todo que ver con él, pero engáñate si quieres"

"Quién no puede encontrar la felicidad soy yo, Neji, y eso no es culpa de Sasuke. Aprendí a aceptar que se había ido y que un futuro con él era imposible."

Otra vez esa indiferencia en su voz que hacía que Neji rechinara los dientes.

"Está bien, esa es, obviamente, tu opinión" el muchacho sintió como Sakura clavaba su mirada en él con evidente enojo pero no le molestó. "¿Quieres un consejo?" La chica no respondió.

"Mira, Sakura, yo sé mucho de soledad, de ese vacío en el alma. Sé exactamente como se siente ese dolor agudo en el pecho cuando sabes que no tienes a nadie en que confiar."

Sakura volvió a mirarlo, ahora era Neji quien tenía la mirada perdida mientras hablaba, pero había algo en su voz que le decía que todo el orgulloso cinismo Hyuuga no estaba presente en sus palabras. El verdadero Neji le estaba abriendo el corazón. El muchacho, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, continuó hablando. La compuerta se había abierto y ya no se cerraría facilmente.

"Comprendo lo que una traición puede hacerle a un ser humano, como puede marcarte de por vida. Cuando enfrentas cada día solo porque sigues respirando y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Todos esperan que des lo mejor de ti simplemente porque eres tú, pero en el fondo sabes que eres solo un cascarón vacío y roto, que la vida se te está escapando entre las grietas del alma y que pareces incapaz de recuperarla"

Neji miró a Sakura. Toda la intensidad de si mirada plateada centrada en la chica.

"Pero debes aprender a perdonar. A perdonarte a tí misma, porque nada de lo sucedido ha sido culpa tuya. Debes olvidarte de los _'si hubiera hecho' _o _'si hubiera dicho'_, porque solo te estás torturando y no resuelves nada."

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio... luego Neji se aclaró la garganta.

"Te diré lo que harás..."

"Si, señor!" dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, ese Neji le gustaba mucho. Él se sorprendió al principio pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Buscarás a un buen muchacho..."

"Suenas como mi abuelo"

"Hn!, dije que buscarás a un buen muchacho, bajo mi supervisión por supuesto, y saldrás con él. Le darás al pobre diablo una oportunidad. Con un poco de suerte, él no notará tu extensa lista de defectos y querrá estar contigo"

Sakura, mitad en serio mitad jugando, lo golpeó en el brazo. Neji ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Luego viene la parte difícil, deberás darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, Sakura"

"No es tan fácil"

"Yo te ayudaré"

"¿Por qué haces esto, Neji?"

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda? Digamos que me cansé de entrenar y ahora quiero participar en un experimento social... tu serás mi conejillo de indias"

"Ahora si suenas más como el Neji que todos conocemos"

"Cállate y levántate" le dijo mientras hacía lo mismo. Aunque lo intentó no pudo ocultar la media sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara. Las charlas con Sakura nunca era aburridas. "Esta noche iré a buscarte a tu casa, más te vale estar lista a las 8 en punto, saldremos a cazar al pobre desgraciado"

"Deberías dejar de imaginar a mi futuro marido como un condenado a muerte, ¿sabes? Las mujeres somos sensibles con el tema de la autoestima"

"Tú no eres como todas las mujeres"

"Dios, Neji, nunca creí que fueras tan sabio"

"Cállate y sígueme"

Quién hubiera pasado por el campo de entrenamientos nº3 aquel atardecer hubiera sido testigo de un evento casi imposible de creer. Neji Hyuuga y Sakura Haruno, caminando uno muy cerca del otro, charlando animadamente, rumbo a la villa.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Eran las 8.05 y Neji esperaba sentado en el sofá de Sakura a que estuviera lista. Otra vez lo retrasaba. Sus arranques de filantropía le estaban dando muchos problemas, pensó Neji.

"Ya estoy lista, Neji. Deja de mirar la puerta como si quisieras escapar"

Neji volvió la vista hacía donde provenía la voz de Sakura. Su silencio fue bastante elocuente. La muchacha se había despojado de las típicas ropas de shinobi y ahora lucía una minifalda que dejaba ver sus muy bien formadas piernas y una camisola sin mangas. No era nada revelador y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aun así, Neji no podía dejar de recorrerla con la mirada.

"¿Te parece que con esto será suficiente?" dijo Sakura, mirándose, indecisa.

"Estás bien, vámonos" el muchacho ya estaba saliendo del lugar.

_¿Acaso su voz sonaba un poco más ronca que de costumbre?, _pensó Sakura siguiendo al muchacho, pero decidió ignorarlo, ¿que sabía ella de la voz de Neji?

Lo que si sabía era que se veía muy guapo con ropa que no era la de shinobi. Un pantalón negro acentuaba sus largas y musculosas piernas (la vista desde atrás tampoco estaba mal) y una camisa blanca holgada. El pelo del Hyuuga caía raudo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Ese hombre era casi perfecto.

Al oír a Sakura suspirando profundamente a sus espaldas, Neji se volvió y, como cualquier hombre que distaba de la perfección, sacó la conclusión equivocada.

"No dejaré que te heches atrás ahora, Sakura. Vendrás conmigo y conocerás algun pobre tipo, como que me llamo Neji Hyuuga"

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder, apuró el paso y en menos de 3 minutos estaban en la puerta de un populoso bar de Konoha.

"Entraré yo primero" dijo Sakura, pasando a su lado "No deben vernos juntos"

Algo dentro de Neji crujió, el sonido fue casi audible. Sin pensarlo, la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que entre al bar.

"Por qué no quieres que te vean conmigo?" dijo a través de dientes apretados.

Sakura se sorprendió, el chico Hyuuga estaba enojado.

"Si llego a entrar con Neji Hyuuga a un bar, ni el más tonto de los hombres se me acercaría,..."

"Por temor" terminó Neji, muy (incluso demasiado) complacido consigo mismo.

Sakura, no lo pudo evitar, elevó los ojos al cielo.

Armándose de valor, entró al bar, tratando de mostrar una imágen provocativa. Una mujer a la caza de su presa.  
Falló estrepitosamente.  
Simplemente, no era ese tipo de mujer. Era la doctora de niños de la aldea, la aprendiz de Tsunade. El hombre que no la respetaba hasta la reverencia, le temía.  
Se sentó en la barra y esperó a que algun chico intentara acercarse. Pasados 20 minutos, Sakura se rindió. Los que pasaban a saludarla eran padres cuyos hijos había tratado y que, al salir de sus trabajos, pasaban a tomar una copa con sus amigos. Los chicos de su edad estaban en los rincones del bar pero no se acercaban. Un grupito, a su derecha, la miraban y emitian esas risitas tontas que molestan tanto a las mujeres (N/A:Sí, chicas, admitamoslo, nos molestan mucho). A su izquierda, en un rincón más oscuro y alejado, otro grupo que bebía sin parar la miraban con caras raras. _Que desperdicio de tiempo_, pensó Sakura, _podría estar recuperando horas de sueño. Mañana tengo turno completo en el hospital y..._

"Te invito un trago, Sakura"

La chica se giró en su asiento para ver a Neji sentándose a su lado.

"No es necesario que te inmoles por mi, Neji. Creo que voy a internarme en un convento..."

"Sería un desperdicio" fue la escueta respuesta de Neji. Sakura no encontró palabras para responder. ¿Acaso acababa de hacerle un cumplido?

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Sakura preguntó, solo por curiosidad:

"Dime, Neji, en vez de ayudarme a cazar algun _pobre tipo_, como tu lo llamas, ¿porque no intentas conseguir una esposa?

...

"Es decir, ya estás en edad de formar una familia"

...

"Y a tu tio y primas les alegraría mucho"

...

"Mi tío, muy amablemente, me ha extendido un lista de las posibles mujeres que el clan consideraría 'aptas' para convertirse en mi esposa... y un año para elegir, de otra manera, él elegirá por mí"

Esta vez fue Sakura quién no pronunció palabra.

"Lo siento, Neji, no lo sabía... realmente, discúlpame..."

"Está bien, no tenías por qué saberlo"

"Ya tienes alguna candidata digna de tu clan?" le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Neji la miró. "En realidad, yo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un hombre se acercó a Sakura por detrás y con un muy tosco _"Ven a bailar, cariño"_ la tomó del brazo y se la llevó.  
Neji apretó los puños con una fuerza descomunal en un esfuerzo por no arrancarla de los brazos de ese tipo y sentarla junto a él. Donde debería estar.

Sakura por su parte, esperaba ser rescatada. Ese muchacho, no mucho mayor que ella, despedía un olor alcohol que la estaba mareando. Parece que la única manera de que un hombre común encuentre valor para cortejarla era nadando primero en una tina de cerveza. Disgustada, intentó zafarse. El muchacho la apretó más fuerte contra el e intentó besarla. Rápida de reflejos, Sakura lo evitó pero solo logró enojar a su compañero de baile.

"Vamos, bonita, no te resistas. Si el Hyuuga quería estar contigo, algo bueno debes tener... ahora bésame"

Neji se había volteado, por alguna razón, no podía ver a Sakura bailar con otro hombre. Le retorcía las entrañas. Por eso prefirió no mirar, sino terminaría haciendo algo tan estúpido como destrozar el cuerpo de ese michacho en pedazos.  
Y eso no era justo para Sakura. Él la había llevado a ese lugar, justamente, para que encontrara un tipo que la saque de su soledad y...

"¡Suéltame!" el grito de Sakura lo sacó de sus ensimismados pensamientos. En cuestión de segundos estaba listo para ir a rescatarla. Cuando se volteó para encaminarse a la pista de baile. El acompañante de Sakura pasó volando frente a sus ojos.

"¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez!" le dijo Sakura a la informe masa de carne humana que yacía más allá de la inconciencia en un rincón. "Neji, me voy"

El muchacho no necesitó que se lo repita, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del bar.

Todo era culpa suya, pensó Neji. Un bar no era lugar adecuado para que una mujer como ella encontrara pareja. Ella era dulce y buena. Tenía su tempramento y lo sacaba de quicio frecuentemente pero eso la hacía mas deseable. Era una kunoichi de renombre en Konoha y en las aldeas vecinas, desde donde la llamaban para solicitar sus servicios. La Hokage confiaba completamente en ella, era casi como su hija. Además, era muy bonita. ¿Cómo era posible que ningún hombre de la aldea lo haya notado? El cabello rosa era muy llamativo, es cierto, pero tenía su encanto, y sus ojos eran impresionantes, uno podía perderse facilmente en ellos. Sin mencionar un cuerpo que mantendría desvelado a más de uno y esas piernas...

Neji paró sus pasos en seco. Sakura, quien iba siendo arrastrada por él, casi se choca con su ancha espalda. De repente, el muchacho cambió de dirección. Ya no se dirigían a la casa de Sakura.

"Oye, Neji, ¿hacia dónde me llavas?... debería volver, lo inentaremos otro día, ¿quieres?. Prometo no golpear a nadie... Neji, ¿por qué me has traído a tu casa" le dijo, al ver la casa principal del clan Hyuuga.

Neji no se detuvo y tampoco le explicó nada hasta que no estuvieron esperando fuera de las habitaciones de su tío, el jefe del clan.

"Será mejor que empieces a explicarte" dijo Sakura en un susurro.

"Si lo hago, huirás"

"Pero que demoni..."

"Sakura, ¿qué opinas de mí?"

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso el prodigio Hyuuga buscaba un halago?  
Ante el silencio de Sakura, Neji insistió.

"...como hombre, Sakura. Como pareja, como marido. ¿Qué opinas de mí?

"B-Bueno, eso es algo difícil de contestar. N-Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero no somos muy cercanos" dijo Sakura tartamudeando, era lo más raro que jamás le hubieran preguntado, el tener a Neji tan cerca, mirándola intensamente, lo hacía más difícil. Pero ella se consideraba una persona honesta y decidió que contestar la verdad sería lo mejor.

"Mira Neji, cualquer mujer sería afortunada de tenerte a su lado. Eres amable y considerado con los demás, a pesar de lo que quieras aparentar. Eres fuerte y protector (incluso sofocante cuando te encaprichas), totalmente testarudo cuando quieres y tierno con los niños (aunque no quieras admitirlo, en la ultima misión, terminaste jugando con ellos más tiempo que Lee)..."

Sakura hizo una pausa.

"... y cuando miras a un chica tan intensamente pareces que miras directo al alma, puedes derretir más de corazón, ¿sabes?"

"¿El tuyo también?"

Sakura no supo qué contestarle, pero un 'sí' se estaba formando en sus labios cuando Neji la besó.  
Cuando sus labios se fundieron, lo único claro en el remolino de emociones que los envolvió, era que debían estar juntos. Cada terminal nerviosa de sus cuerpos reaccionó al contacto, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas. El besó duró apenas unos segundos, pero para cuando se separaron, las millones de sensaciones que los inundaban no dejaban lugar a dudas.

"Sakura..." intentó decir Neji pero fue interrumpido por las puertas de la habitación del jefe del clan Hyuuga abriéndose.

"¿Que sucede aquí?"

Neji se aclaró la garganta y envolvió la mano de Sakura con la suya.

"Tío, vengo a presentarte a mi futura esposa"

**XxxooO0OxxX**

Al día siguiente, cuando había comunicado las noticias al resto del clan, una gran celebración se había puesto en marcha. Neji se casa, pensó alegremente.  
Hiashi Hyuuga, sentado en la galería de su hogar, viendo como distintas generaciones de Hyuuga jugaban en el patio, sonrió. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Neji y Sakura, la forma en que la chica había descripto a su sobrino era reveladoramente exacta. El chico había elegido bien, mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Sakura Haruno era la indicada.  
Hiashi sonrió. Una nueva y poderosa generación Hyuuga estaba en camino.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

**_Espero que les guste, R&R!_  
**


End file.
